Wanting Him
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night with the Potion Master make Harry think otherwise? SLASH! SSHP - HPSS - Snarry! Multi-chaptered. ON PERMANANT HIATUS, NEEDS ADOPTION!
1. 1: It's Off To Potions We Go

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:** Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **I know, I know. I must be a stoner for putting up yet ANOTHER story without finishing my other ones. Sorry loves, but the babysitting everyday is starting to take a toll on me. -sheepish smile- Please forgive me for not updating the others. I am getting to work on them!

--

**Chapter One: It's Off To Potion's We Go**

"Finally!" Harry yelped, jumping straight up out of his seat in the Gryffindor common room. "I, Harry Potter, have beat Ronald Weasley at a game of Wizard's Chess! I never thought I would see the day!"

Most of the students present were shocked into silence. Ron was never beaten at Wizard's Chess. By anyone. Ever. Suddenly, Hermione got up out of her seat as well and laughed along with him. Harry picked her up by her waist and twirled her around, which only made Mione giggle more.

"Oi! Harry, put my woman down!" Ron demanded, standing up from his chair in mock-fury. His eyes betrayed him however, as they were already flickering with amusement.

"Alright, alright, Weasley. Keep your trousers on..." Harry grumbled, putting his bushy-haired friend down. Hermione fixed her too-short-for-her-tastes uniform skirt, which Ron liked immensly, before checking the time.

"Our free period is almost over..." She said quietly to herself, and Ron groaned. His two best friends had the next class without him. While Harry and Hermione headed deep into the dungeons for N.E.W.T level Potion class, Ron had to trudge his arse all the way up to Divination.

"I can't believe you guys got into Potion's without me." He moaned, more so to himself as he flopped down onto the couch. Hermione sat down beside him and gave him a loving kiss.

"I think we should go, Hermione. Don't want to be late and make Professor Snape annoyed." Harry commented lightly, as if discussing the weather to them.

"Snape annoyed? Since when did you call him 'Professor Snape' and cared what he thought?" Ron inquired, but Harry just grabbed his school bag and left the room with Hermione by his side.

"Since...well," Harry mumbled quietly to himself. "Since I figured out I wanted him."

--

Harry and Hermione didn't really need to rush down to the dungeons. However, with the emerald-eyed wizard's pesky annoyance of finally seeing his crush, Harry had gotten them down there in 5 minutes flat. They ran. "It's off to Potion's we go!" He had sang merrily, slightly out of tune due to the running down steps and slight breathing problem. They linked arms as the fled down the stone corridor.

No one was standing outside the class room door yet, so the two leaned against the wall next to it. Harry desperately wanted to go inside, but he knew better.

"Soo..." Hermione said suddenly, breaking the silence between the the two friends. "How are you planning on wooing you-know-who...?"

Harry turned to the brown-haired girl in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry. You are leagally an adult, as you came of age. So, it is totally okay if you and..." She hushed her voice to a whisper, as far as they knew, Professor Snape could have been listening it at that very moment. "Professor Snape persue a relationship. How do you plan on letting him know you want to try something with him!"

Hermione was breathing a little riggid, her eyes gleaming. Anyone who looked at her might have passed her off as insane, but Harry knew better. He knew Hermione.

"You don't plan on playing matchmaker, do you Moine?" Harry moaned, a little to loud for his liking. Hermione nodded, grinning like a Slytherin.

"Uh-huh. Trust me, my plan will work!" She nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But what about MY plan?" Harry whined.

"You have a plan already?" Hermione asked, bewildered. The young wizard gave his friend a look and said: "DUH, Mione! You don't think I wouldn't have already come up with a TOTALLY non-foolproof plan in under 10 seconds full of Gryffindor stupidity and bravery all mixed into one?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised. Well, do tell how you plan on getting your Slytherin into a Gryffindor bed..."

Just before Harry could reply, the door to the Potion room swung open and there stood the object of Harry's desire: Severus Snape. The emerald-eyed boy fought down a blush.

"Inside, the two of you will be paired together. Sit where you like." He sneered at the two, Hermione noticed half-heartedly, and stalked back in the room and to his desk. The two Gryffindors did as told, Harry, more than willing.

--

Professor Severus Snape was sitting at his desk at the front of the Potion classroom marking horribly done essays when he heard voices outside his door. He pretended he didn't hear them, knowing the goody-two-shoes have already arrived to his class on time. When the voices hushed, he rose an elegant brow at the door. Obviously, someone didn't want him to hear them.

With a sneer, he finished marking the essay in front of him before he walked over to the door. The two voices became distinct. It was Potter and Granger.

Potter spoke first. "_You don't plan on playing matchmaker, do you Mione?_" He asked, or more so, moaned. The sensual groan deep in the back of the emerald-eyed wizard's throat made him shiver with pleasure. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he had began to lust for Harry Potter.

_"Uh-huh."_ Severus could tell that the Gryffindor girl was grinning. _"Trust me, my plan will work!"_

_"But what about MY plan?"_ Harry whined. He found, as annoying as it was, it had it's own charm. In a...aggrivating sort of way.

_"You have a plan already?"_ Granger seemed shocked, Severus wasn't however. He knew that the black haired boy would already have a plan for...whatever the two were thinking of.

_"DUH, Mione!" _He could already hear the exasperated sigh at the base of the young wizard's throat. "_You don't think I wouldn't have already come up with a TOTALLY non-foolproof plan in under 10 seconds full of Gryffindor stupidity and bravery all mixed into one?"_

Severus barely contained his laughter. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at something one of his students said, let alone Harry Potter.

He almost didn't hear Granger snort before she said: _"Why am I not surprised. Well, do tell how you plan on getting your Slytherin into a Gryffindor bed..."_

'Your Slytherin...' Severus almost blanched. Harry had a crush on a Slytherin?! A whirl wind of questions entered his head: 'Did he have a crush on a guy or girl? Was he gay, or maybe bi? Who does he like? Do they like him back...?'

He pushed the thoughts away as he yanked the door open sharply, sneering at the two, before Harry could reply. Damn his cursed timing...

Then he noticed Harry's slightly nervous movement. He glanced at the boy and noticed he was fighting down a blush. Was he embaressed because a teacher had been listening to their conversation, or because...

Again he banished his thoughts. He did have to speak to the two, after all.

"Inside, the two of you will be paired together. Sit where you like." He gave an unfortunate half-hearted sneer and marched back over to his desks. 'By the heart of Salazar Slytherin, help me...' Severus thought as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

--

**A/N: **Yet another story...I really am sorry. It was just pestering me about writing. I already have some kinky details for chapter two! Aha! See that made you forgive me right...right? Don't kill me and I'll give you a big hug and a cookie!

-hides behind Severus- SAVE ME SEV!


	2. 2: Detention With A Sex God Prt 1

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:** Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Yeso! Chapter Two-oh! -dances.-  
Well, as I promised: I bigo hug and a cookie to all my lovely reviewers! (HeatherLB specially because I really don't want to die at the moment!) Now, to stop my random ramblings, lets go to the fic!

--

**Chapter Two: Detention with A Sex God (in Harry's opinion) Part One**

Harry and Hermione sat somewhere in the middle, more so near the Gryffindor side of the room. They knew that they rather didn't want to sit next to the Slytherins, even though they actually didn't hate them. They just didn't want their potion sabotoged. (**A/N: this story is un-beta'd and I cant' spell to save my life! Help meh please!**) In under five minutes, the rest of the small class had come in and sat down.

Professor Snape, once satisfied that the entire class was there, stood up from his desk and infront of his podeum. Sneering at the faces before him, he crossed his arms before glowering at them all.

"Now, to begin. I am shocked that some of you dunder-heads had made it into my N.E.W.T.S level class, but you obviously did. I cannot make you drop the class, nor kick you out of it, so be prepared for a FULL year of brewing. Today, we will just be writing notes, not to hard for you Potter?"

Severus glared at the emerald-eyed boy and Harry, even after recieving the glare for six years before, blushed in embaressment.

"As such, your notes shall be covering the _Draught of Living Death. _The ingredients shall be on the board. I want one and a half feet of parchment covering them and how to brew the potion properly. Turn to page 697 and begin."

Snape glared at them all before returning to his seat. He had essays to mark.

Harry sighed to himself and cut the right amount of parchment before taking out his quill and ink well. Glancing at the board, he opened up his book to the correct page.

In the Professor's fancy scroll the begining of notes were written in chalk on the green surface:

**The Draught of Living Death**

Considered to be the most powerful sleeping potion in the world, the drinker is induced in such a heavy sleep, that it appears they are dead.

_Ingredients: Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean and Valerian Roots_

_--_

Harry was a quick writer. He was the first to have his notes completed. All 12 1/2 inches of notes. His face impassive, he walked up with confidence to the Professor's desk.

"Sir..." He said quietly, and Snape reluctantly looked up at him. Harry held up his paper. "I'm finished."

Giving the Gryffindor his famous Snape-sneer, the potion master snatched the paper from his hands. He skimmed over it. Everything was there. It was actually a reasonable set of notes.

"They're good Potter. Return to your seat. And, because I had not called out for papers yet, you have dissrupted class and have earned a detention tonight. Be in my office at 7pm after dinner."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Yessir." He mumbled before heading back to his seat. He tried hard to impress him, to be on his good side, but all it got him was detention.

"Stupid crushes..." Harry grumbled to himself as he took a seat next to Hermione. She have him her own glare for getting detention. They were supposed to have a movie night tonight. Surprisingly, Harry had forgotten. It was him who actually thought of the idea the day before on the train.

--

That night at exactly seven Harry knocked on the Professor's office door. He didn't want to be late, or too early. He hoped that it wouldn't loose him house points.

Harry stood nervously outside the door as he waited for Professor Snape to give him entry.

"Inside, Potter!" Came the un-happy voice of Severus Snape. Biting his lip, he entered the room. Never before had Harry come to Severus' office for detention.

'Did I just call him Severus in my mind...?' Harry thought incredulously. Suddenly, a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He praid to Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and the other Hogwarts founders (even Salazar Slytherin) that he wouldn't have to start occulamency lessons again. He didn't want the Professor finding out his crush on him!

"Alright, Potter." Snape growled, shutting the door with a forcefull bang. "Tonight, instead of scrubbing cauldrons, you will be doing something different."

Harry winced. "And...what would that be sir...?" He asked quietly.

"You shall be assisting me on a potion."

Harry blanched. "Seriously?!" He gasped. That had been his second deepest wish, to brew a potion with Severus Snape. Never mind his first, but...

"Yes, Potter. Seriously. Now, follow me. We shall be brewing this in my personal potion's lab." Snape turned swift on his heel to a wall in the back of his office. He waved his hand over it, muttering a password, and the stone in the wall moved away, creating an arch.

"Come along..." He sneered, and walked down the spiral steps. Harry followed as fast as he could. It was getting darker and colder the deeper they went.

Smirking in the shadows, Harry got as close to the professor as he could, insisting that he was cold. This was going to be ONE interesting detention.

--

**A/N: **I didn't have the heart not to update earlier than I planned. This story is one of my favorites! Tee hee. Well, I hope you enjoyed! R&R if you please! (This time, I'll give you all a Double Sided Pink Light-sabour!!)


	3. 3: Detention With A Sex God Prt 2

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:** Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Double Sided Pink Light-Sabours for EVERYONE! WhooO! It's raining D.S.P.L.S!! OH MERLIN THEY BURN!! -runs away screaming-

As Professor Snape is healing my burns, I would like to leave a little message to one of my reviewers.

**Flandanman:** Your light sabour awaits you! Thanks for the wonderful review. Yeahh, I've decided no angst in this one. :D Well, just do let you know, I have some more Snarry fics that aren't angsty at all...well...one will GET angsty...but isn't yet. It just seems all my angst fics are Harry/Draco. And It would be ultimately awsome if you could beta! I have no idea how the process works however...Tch. So PM me or something and we can chat, yeahh?

Okay, now that I'm all healed up, on to the fic!

--

**Chapter Three: Detention with A Sex God (in Harry's opinion) Part Two**

"Alright, Potter. Tonight we will be brewing the _Polyjuice Potion."_ Professor Snape informed him once they reached the bottom of the steps. Snape's personal lab wasn't as creepy or dank as the Potion classroom, but it was sure colder. "However, this is going to be an advanced form. It will allow the drinker up to 3 tranformation hours, as well as the ability to change form into an animal. Surprisingly, as the orginal form of the potion requires a month to brew, this only takes two nights. We will have to add some new and old ingredients before letting it stew for 24 hrs before adding the rest."

(**A/N: Sorry guys, but this is needed. This copy of an Advanced Polyjuice Potion is of my own creation. I've added and mixed ingredients!**)

Harry nodded, pretending that he was slightly confused at what the Professor was saying. Unbeknowest to Snape, Harry was actually quite good at potions. In fact, he was almost better than Hermione. No one knew, of course, because he held back. He never really wanted anyone knowing of his power or knowledge.

Finally, Professor Snape handed him a peice of parchment covered in ink. "Please go fetch the ingredients from my storeage closet. It is the furthest door from us, and the password to gain entry, is _Asphodel_."

Nodding, Harry skimmed over the list as he made his small journey over to the door.

**_Advanced Polyjuice Potion:_**

_(Original)_

_Fluxweed  
__Horn of Bicorn  
Knotgrass  
Lacewing flies  
Leeches  
Skin of Boomslang_

_(My Added Ingredients)  
Acromantula Venom  
__Powdered Bezoar  
Dragon Blood  
Dragon Heartstring  
Altihotsy Leaves  
Belladonna._

The ideal way the new ingredients mixed and combined with the old made perfect sense. Everything was neatly planned and the parchment explained how everything should be prepared and brewed. Smirking, he gathered the necissary ingredients for Severus and returned to the counter where he was setting up the cauldron.

'There I go again...' Harry thought to himself as he carefully laid down his armful. 'Calling him Severus...' Said Potion's Master was surprised that the boy hadn't dotched anything up yet.

"As stupid as I may seem in class, Professor." Harry drawled, handing the taller man the parchment back. He memorized it already, a benifit of having a photographic memory. "I am actually quite good and fond of potions when a Slytherin isn't dropping unnessisary ingredients into my cauldron."

Snape had a look of shock on his face briefly before his scowling mask quickly covered his face again. "Alright, then Potter. I shall give you two tasks for now: Grind up the bezoar into powder, and thinly slice the belladonna."

Nodding, Harry knew that he should begin straight away. Taking the ingredients he was assigned to and picking up a cutting boared, the emerald eyed wizard slid a little more down the counter to get out of his Professor's way.

The first thing he did was the Belladonna. If he accidentally poisoned himself, it was a damn good thing he was supposed to grind the bezoar up. While Harry did as told, he wondered silently to himself if the snarky Professor actually trusted him, if only slightly. He could have taken up Hermione, or Malfoy. Why him?

--

Once all ingredients were either chopped, ground, or smushed, and most were already sitting in the cauldron, Professor Snape turned to Harry with a slight glare in his eye. "Now, Potter, this step is crucial. You MUST have the Belladonna safetly wrapped in the two Altihotsy leaves and tied with two Dragon Heartstrings each in under 5 minutes otherwise you have just ruined this perfectly going potion."

Nodding again, Harry turned and quickly completed his task. It was a bit hard trying to get the sliced Belladonna to fit inside the two leaves, but he managed to fit it all and wrap it up before tying it neatly. When he saw Harry did an exceptional job with his assigned task, Professor Snape picked up the two leaves and waited about a minute before dropping them in. He didn't stur. With a wave of his hand, a timer was glowing in faint electric blue letters. It was a 24 hour count down.

Turning to dismiss Harry, he was surprised when the young boy fell asleep. Sighing, he was about to wake the boy when he muttered his name softly.

Freezing, Severus strained his ears to hear if what he heard was correct. "Nnnh...Sev...erus..." Harry mumbled in his sleep, and it took all his will power to keep said Professor to stop himself from leaning down and kissing the boy. But why was he dreaming about his Greasy Git of a Potion's master? And why was he saying his first name? Severus figured if the boy had ever had a dream of him, it would be his death, and he would be screaming profanities as him.

Smirking, Severus picked the boy up from his stool and carried him upstairs. Knowing that he didn't have the heart to wake him up, he placed the young Gryffindor on the couch. He stood up and was about to turn away when an arm reached out and grabbed his sleave. The elder wizard turned to see Harry half-awake. "Stay with me..." He mumbled sleepily.

--

**A/N: **Ahhh! What do you think is going to happen? Huh-huh? A vote is in toll now! A poll for all who are reading. So, here are the options, VOTE!

**A: **Severus lays down with Harry and they go to sleep. (Hmmm not too bad, but it would ruin my summary. :D)

**B:** Severus demand that Harry leave and go back to his quarters. (Noooooooo!)

**C:** Severus kisses him by accident, and they have a heated makeout session before continueing it in the bedroom. (-wiggles eyebrows-)

or **D:** Severus takes Harry to his bed where they sleep. (No seriously. Like...situation **_A_** but in the bedroom.)


	4. 4:PROFESSOR SNAPE! Why am I in your bed!

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:** Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Buwahahaha! A TWIST shall be sorted in this lovely fanfiction! -grins- You all will understand when you read it, but to all my lovely voters, please do not hate me.

Another message because I am an idiot!

**Flandanman:** How the bloody hell do you check PM's? Does it go to your email or something? Because I am an utter blonde and I have NO idea how it works!

Okie, now that everything is in order, to the fic! (SORRY SORRY SORRY, but this chapter is going to be REALLY short. The next one will be LONGER. Trust me. Please.)

--

**Chapter Four: PROFESSOR SNAPE?! Why am I in your bed?!**

Severus looked at the young Gryffindor in shock. Why in Merlin's beard did Harry BLOODY Potter what Severus Snape to stay with him? However, he didn't know. Only Harry did.

'When did I start thinking of him as Harry?' Severus thought to himself as he gently pried Harry's hand off his sleeve.

_'When you subcontiously began to like him...' _His inner mind retorted. Pretending to igore it, Severus picked Harry up off the couch bridal style. Feeling the warmth surrounding him, Harry sighed contently, turning in his arms to snuggle into his chest. Faintly smiling, Severus carried Harry into his bedroom.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, and the proper thing to do would be sending the boy up to his dormitory, but his inner mind was right. He was begining to like the boy, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to send the boy up on his own. So, despite what his Teacher-mind thought, Severus pulled back the covers and softly laid Harry down on his bed. Sighing, he removed the boy's robes, socks, and shoes before pulling the blanket back up to his chin.

Severus, feeling the need to shower immensly, took up the offer and headed into the bathroom.

--

Now fully dressed in his night clothes and showered, Severus returned to his bedroom. Harry was still sleeping soundly. Thanking the gods that tomorrow was Saturday and the two could sleep in, the Potion's Professor climbed gratefully into his large, comfortable bed.

Sighing in relief, he muttered "Nox" quietly before falling asleep. Unconsiously, Harry turned over in bed and snuggled up near Sev's chest, and Severus, feeling the need to protect the boy even in his sleep, wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him closer.

--

The next morning was something neither of the two wizards were going to forget. Severus, thankfully woke up first. He was mildly surprised when he found Harry so close. Their limbs were all tangled with eachother, but somehow, their bodies aligned. That feeling alone caused Severus to feel something rather odd. All his blood rushed down below before he even realized it. He groaned at the feeling of Harry's lower body pressing into his gerth.

Just then, Harry desided THAT was the time to wake up. Severus slid his lower body away, to make sure that the young boy wouldn't feel what he was doing to Sev.

"Professor Snape...?" Harry mumbled quietly, taking a look around the room. Suddenly, a look of realization hit him and he looked down to where he was sleeping. It sure as hell wasn't his dormitory.

"Why am I in your bed?!" He demanded, sitting up. At least he still had some clothes on.

Severus groaned, sitting up as well so he could look at the Gryffindor. "You fell asleep on your stool..." He retorted quietly. "And...I didn't want to wake you up so I put you on the couch..."

"Then how did I end up in your bed?" Harry asked moodily. Severus sighed. He knew he shouldn't lie to the boy, so he didn't.

"I had turned away to go to bed myself, when you grabbed by sleeve. You were half-awake when you asked me to stay. I knew I shouldn't leave you on the couch and you weren't letting go anytime soon, so I picked you up and carried you into bed. I removed your robes, shoes, and socks, but that's all before I showered and went to bed myself. Unconciously, it seems, that the two of us had...meshed together in our sleep." Severus finished with another sigh.

Blinking, Harry stared at his crush. 'Please tell me he hasn't found out...' He thought helplessly.

When Harry didn't say anything, Severus smirked slightly. "Well, it's about noon. Would you like to take a shower and stay for lunch?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "That would be great. However, because you let me stay the night, could I make it?"

It was Severus' turn to blink. "I was going to order some from the house elves..." He said slowly.

Harry shook his head, his smile fading some. "I've been cooking my whole life. It wouldn't be a problem." With that, the young boy got out of bed. He saw the joining bathroom from where he stood. Without another word, Harry in and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Severus stared at Harry's back, his jaw hanging open slightly. 'His WHOLE life?!' He thought with disbelief.

--

**A/N: **Ahhh! DON'T HURT ME! I know, I went with D...BUT, there is a perfectly GOOD reason behind it. I can't tell you all, but trust me...it will get better. Voters for C, this situation WILL be in this story. Just not in this chapter, SO DO NOT THROW ROTTEN FRUIT AT ME BECAUSE IT WILL HAPPEN! Okie. Lol. Now, I have another POLL for yooh!

**Good Ron** or **Bad Ron**

**Good Hermione** or **Bad Hermione**

**Good Draco** or **Bad Draco**

The information ABOVE is important to the fic!! Please vote! -cute wolf pup eyes-


	5. 5: My Best Mistake

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:** Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Chapter 5 Whoo! My longest fic yet!

**WARNING:** Shower wanking. If it doesn't float your boat, leave me ALONE and stop reading this chapter!

--

**Chapter Five: My Best Mistake**

Once in the safety of the bathroom, Harry threw up a silencing charm and punched the wall. "Dammit!" He couldn't believe that he had let that slip. Severus would never let him live it down. Well, if he asked, he could always lie about it. It wasn't like he hadn't before.

With that slight reassurence, Harry sighed and turned the water on to almost burning hot. He moaned at the feeling of the harsh shower head as the warm water turned his skin pink.

After wetting down his hair, Harry reached for a bottle of sampoo. He uncorked the lid and sniffed. The soapy liquid smelled like "after the storm." As if the air was crisp as he walked, the sent he left behind was that of his thunderous storm.

Harry poured some in his palm before lathering his hair with it. Just then, he realized his "little problem."

"Damn..." He muttered. His cock was pulsing heavily, the blood rushing to the organ. Sighing, Harry rinsed his hair before reaching down and stroking his member.

"..F...fuuuck..." Harry moaned as his oh-so talented fingers ran up and down his length. The harden flesh under his hand throbbed, and his hips thrusted himself into his hand. Without realizing it, Harry lent against the wall as he let pleasurable fantasies fill his mind.

He came hard with the thoughts of obsidian eyes, a voice like melted chocolate, and sinful touches. Harry clamped his eyes shut as he leaned forward and groaned out, "Severus..." as he rode out his high. Unknowing, Severus sliped quietly out the door.

Once Harry was finished and safetly out of the bathroom, Severus desided to take a(nother) shower. Harry, not knowing that the man had taken one last night, thought it was perfectly fine and wandered into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

--

The first thing Severus thought when he was dried and fully dressed, stepping out of the bathroom, was that whatever Harry was cooking smelled marvilous. (SPING!!) Desiding he should check it out, the tall wizard stalked into the kitchen. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Harry was standing at a stove making breakfast. Yes, it seemed normal enough, but what he was wearing made Severus' erection that he had removed himself of in the shower not five minutes before was coming back.

Harry stood at the stove dressed in a VERY muggle-style Slytherin outfit. Sitting lowly on his hips were a pair of tight-in-all-the-right-places leather pants. He wore a long-sleeve skin tight black spandex shirt, lime green fishnet covering it. Harry had an upside-down cross on a leather strap tied tight around his neck, as well as a few chains hanging down. The young Gryffindor's left eye brow was peirced, as was his lower lip. TWICE.

'Oh, what do thoes muggles like to call that...' Severus thought to himself. 'Harry looks...punk. He has SNAKE bites, for Salazar's sake!'

Just then, he realized Harry was listening to something. There were ear buds in his ears, the cords falling down and connecting to plug into something in Harry's back pocket. To whatever song it was, seemingly muggle, Harry was singing along to it.

"_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame_

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth"

Severus was shocked. The sinful lyric mixed with the sensual sound of Harry's voice made the song very pleasureable to listen to. He just wondered what the song sounded like on it's own.

"_Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart" (Vampire Heart, HIM --I do not own!)

Severus was shocked again. Harry was listening, singing about vampires! The obsidian eyed man had never heard that song before, so once again, he assumed muggle. Severus sighed and walked over to the younger man. He pulled out the ear buds and said, "What are you doing Harry?"

Looking over his shoulder, Harry must not have realized it wasn't the dream-world. He grinned and said, "Mornin' Sev!" before grasping the back of Severus' neck and pulling him down for a flush kiss.

Thankfully, it was just a quick good-morning kiss, so when Harry pulled away, he realized what he did. His eyes flew wide open, his cheeks flushing an incredible Gryffindor red, and he stuttered.

"I...I um...What I mean was...I didn't...SORRY!" Harry cried out before running quickly out the door. Severus stared at him silently with a hand on his lips.

--

**A/N: **Tee hee. Bitch I am? Sorry, sorry. I just thought that it would be a good time to end the chapter. Sorry it's short. Well, there is still time to vote cause the three dunno yet!

**Good Ron** or **Bad Ron**

**Good Hermione** or **Bad Hermione**

**Good Draco** or **Bad Draco**

Please vote! -cute wolf pup eyes-


	6. 6: Break Me, Shake Me, Love Me

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:** Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **I am sooooo sorry for the long update! I've had a writers block for this chappie, and I haven't had any good writing moods...I just had another fight with my boyfriend so I'm a little put out at the moment, but I guess I'll live. If he loves me like he says he does, a few forgotten phone calls or un-returned texts shouldn't matter, right? But anyway...Okay, votings have closed for both G or B Mione, Draco, and Ron. I've come to a conclusion for my Lipgloss fic too. I've got plenty votes of Drarry, a few on Harrius, and one on Snarry. Sorry, doll, but I voted out Sev. However, it was a good suggestion. Sorry, sorry, but I've desided to go with Lucius. For votes, Draco DID win, and I know I should go with the winner instead of the loser, but as one of my voters said, there are hardly any Harrius fics! Buut, here is the chapter where Sev and Harry officially get together.

_(Oh! And in this chapter, there is a dream-sequence of Harry and his muggle boyfriend, Levi. This is one of the only chappies where he will be featured in this fic. If you like that part, I might write a story to it.)_

--

**Chapter Six: Break Me, Shake Me, Love Me**

Harry couldn't believe what he had done! He kissed him! He kissed him, he kissed him! He kissed Severus Snape! That was the only thought going through his head as he raced down the corridor, trying to get as far away from Severus' quarters as he could.

_NO!_ He cried out vehemently. _We weren't...we weren't kissing Uncle Vernon... _Memories flashed before his eyes as he ran down the school hallway. As fast as he could without running into anyone, concidering his state. He never even noticed when tears started falling down his face. Kissing...Uncle Vernon...Levi..._No, Levi! Levi RUN!_

As he rounded the corner, he ran into Malfoy. Surprisingly, the young Slytherin blonde was alone, without his two croonies. Apparently he thought he was safe down in the dungeons. "Potter?!" He growled angrily. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I kissed him..." He heard Potter mutter. "I kissed him, I kissed him, I kissed him..." He chanted over and over, shaking his head. Draco grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Kiss who, Potter?" He demanded. Harry shoved at him, crying out. "PLEASE, GOD NO!" Draco was shocked. What the matter was wrong with him?

Harry yanked himself away and crouched low to the ground, covering his head with his arms. "Uncle Vernon...I didn't mean too! Please...! I didn't--" He cut himself short by sobbing. "Don't...please..."

Suddenly, Severus Snape rounded the corner. Seeing Harry curled around himself sobbing and crying out he went into a panic. Then he saw Draco standing there, looking at the boy with an expression of mortification adorning his Aristocrat features. Severus' eyes grew cold as he charged up to his God-son. Taking a fistfull of robes, the black-eyed man snarled, "What the FUCK did you do to Harry?!"

Draco was surprisingly scared for his life. He had NEVER in all his 17 years see his god-father this angry. "Nothing!" He protested. "He came hurling down the corridor, and he ran into me. He sat up muttering, I kissed him, over and over. So I grabbed his shoulders and asked who and he shoved me screaming: PLEASE, GOD NO!" He shuttered, the toe-curling scream fresh in his mind. "Then, he knelt down, clutching himself, sobbing. I didn't hear him at first, but then he started getting clearer. He started wailing about his Uncle...Vernon...Severus? Wasn't that his muggle uncle that Dumbledore sent Harry to live with?"

Severus was in a state of shock. He never thought that the boy-wonder would EVER have to suffer such pain. When Draco asked if it was the uncle of Harry, realization dawned on him. Vernon Dursley did this. His own uncle.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Severus roared, his magic surging around him. He knew that a few wards would go off if a magical energy as strong as his at the moment went off in the school.

"Who...?" Draco asked fearfully. Now he was severly scared.

"DUMBLEDORE AND DURSLEY!" Severus screeched, seething. "Draco..." His god-son was visibly scared, and he was trying, desprately trying, to keep his temper in check. "Please take Harry to my rooms. I am going to go inform Dumbledore of Vernon Dursley's impending death..."

Draco nodded and carefully took the shaking teen into his arms. Now he noticed that Severus was having a painful effect on Harry. As gently as he could, Draco hastily made his way to Severus' rooms. Meanwhile, Dumbledore frowned at the instrument that recorded the wards. Why would there be so much raw engergy in the castle...?

--

Dumbledore never had time to question it as a furious Severus Snape barged in his office. "YOU ARE DEAD ALBUS!!" The black-haired man snarled, drawing his wand. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU MADE HARRY LIVE THROUGH!!"

Albus Dumbledore had never been so shocked in his life. He didn't have a possible clue as to what was making Severus act this way. "I assure you Severus, that Harry has been fine his entire life. The wards have never gone off, thus no dark beings have entered his house and..."

"THOES WARDS DON'T RECORD ABUSE, ALBUS!" Severus growled, his wand shaking as he still had it trained on the Headmaster. "THEY DON'T RECORD HIS FUCKING MUGGLE UNCLE ABUSING HIS OWN NEPHEW IN IHS OWN HOUSE, NOW DOES IT?!"

He was wrong. He was even more shocked now. Harry...abused...he had never known. "Harry...he...?"

"YES, Albus." Severus grit out between clenched teeth. "Harry HAS been abused by Vernon Dursley...and now, if you don't mind, I am going to show him what real pain feels like..." And with that, Severus sheathed his wand and left the office. Albus never made a move to stop him. He knew he should, really. But stopping an angry Severus Snape was like making a Dementor sing you happy songs while dancing around in a bunny suit.

--

Severus managed to be at the dge of Hogwarts' wards in under five minutes. Seething, he apparated on the front door step of number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore had removed the wards from the home, knowing they would have gone off and alerted the Ministry if he hadn't.

Not even knocking on the door, Severus tried to yank open the door. It was locked. With a growl, he kicked it open and stormed in. "DURSLEY!!" He snarled, drawing his wand. At the sound of the door blasting open, Vernon and Petunia had wandered in the front entry way.

"Snape!" Petunia cried. Vernon turned to his wife.

"You know this man?" He asked. It was another one of thoes FREAKS. Petunia sniffed, raising her nose in the air. It eerily reminded Severus of Narcissa Malfoy.

"He was the freak friend of my sister's." She annouced haughtly. A spark lit up in Severus' eye. Freak? That's what they had been calling Harry all his life?

Growling, Severus marched up to Vernon and grabbed the man by his hair. Twisting his arm, he made the beast of a man fall down on his knees with a cry. Leaning down, Severus hissed in his ear: "Years of Death Eater work didn't make me weak. Now I'm going to show you what it's like to feel pain. Torture. What you did to Harry is unforgiveable, but what I'm going to do to you is going to be **much** worse."

Petunia gasped. Surely he didn't mean..."Vernon?" She whispered fearfully. She knew her husband had reqularly beat him but..."Vernon...you didn't..." She felt like she was going to throw up.

Severus turned to Petunia with a blank look. "You mean...you didn't know...your husband RAPED your nephew...?" He asked, his mask falling so he could stare at her with heated eyes. She shook her head vehemently.

With a blank mask, Severus turned to the Dursley male and hauled him to his feet. "Take me to the basement, Petunia. I'm going to show your husband what us Death Eaters specialize in..."

--

About eight hours later, Severus returned to Hogwarts. He never MEANT to kill Dursley. It was an accident really. The obease man's taunting prooved to much and a simple _Sectumsempra_ ended the suffering man's life. Oh, well...it wasn't really that big of a deal. It wasn't like Harry was going back there anytime soon. Surprisingly, he left young Dursley and Petunia alone. Both were oblivious to the state of abuse Harry was suffering, so he allowed them light ignorence.

Harry had cried himself to sleep in Draco's arms five hours prior to when Severus had returned to his rooms. Draco was sitting on the couch with Harry's head in his lap. The tear stains were still visible on his young love's face. The blonde Slytherin was reading a new book he found of Severus' shelf, running his fingers through the sweat-matted black locks absentmindedly every once in a while. If it hadn't been for Harry's love for Severus, one would think they were an item.

When Severus found them in his sitting room, he looked up with a greatful sigh. "He was crying for an hour straight, Sev. You should have seen him..."

Severus cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I'll take care of him now, Dragon. You may go back to your Dorm. Thank you for your assistance..."

Draco nodded, gently removed Harry's head from his lap and returned the book to the shelf. "I better get to finish that next time I'm in..." He said mock-warningly to his Godfather. With a slight smile, Severus nodded and Draco left his quarters.

With that done, Severus headed over to the sleeping Harry on the couch. "Harry..." He called gently, attempting to wake the man up. However, the green-eyed wizard would have none of that, and promptly turned away from Severus. Sighing, the elder man picked Harry up bridal style. "Well, if your going to sleep Harry, your going to do so in a bed..."

--

_Harry was happily indulging himself on a pastry that he knicked from the Dursley's pantry when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, the green-eyed wizard tossed the remainder of his food in the bin before answering the knock. He was surprised when he found the new neighbor, and Harry's current boyfriend, Levi, standing there. _

_"Harry!" He grinned. "Glad you answered the door and not your horrid relatives." _

_Blushing, Harry allowed the sandy-blonde haired boy into his Uncle's house. "They...they aren't home..." He mumbled quietly. _

_Levi grinned, taking Harry's hands in his and led the unknown-wizard to the couch. "Good..." He whispered, pushing the black-haired man onto the couch. Levi pushed Harry's hands above his head and held them there as he sat down on his lap. Their half-hard cocks rubbed together sensually, and they groaned together. Without another word, the muggle boy heatedly pressed his lips to his boyfriend's._

_The kiss was like nothing Harry had ever experiensed before. In his 5th year, there was the "Wet-Kiss-Of-Doom" with Cho, as Ron liked to call it, and "The Red-Headed Mayhem" with Ginny in his 6th, as Hermione liked to call it. Now he was going into his seventh, and final year at Hogwarts, and he was sharing the most heated kisses with a muggle boy over summer vacation. Not like Harry cared..._

_"Gods, Harry..." The blonde haired-man moaned when they broke apart. "Your so fucking goregeous..." With that, Levi promptly ravished his boyfriend's mouth. Just then, the front door blasted open and Vernon stalked in._

_"BOY!" He shouted. "FREAK! Get down here! I forgot my wallet and..." He cut himself short when he walked into the living room to find the two boys kissing. _

_"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THIS?!" He roared. "HOW DARE YOU BRING ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FREAKS INTO MY HOME!" _

_Harry visibly winced. He was thankful that Levi thought his uncle was talking about the two being gay. "Uncle Vernon..." Harry whimpered, which was a surprise to Levi. Usually he was so strong and demanding, now...he was...uke. "He isn't...he's not...he doesn't..."_

_"He doesn't WHAT boy?!" Vernon snarled. Harry was shaking now, and Levi wrapped his arms protectivly around his boyfriend. _

_"He isn't a freak...He's not...one of my kind..."_

_Levi turned glaring blue eyes on Harry. "WHAT are you talking about, Harry? Me not being one of your kind. I'm just as gay as you are, which is about as straight as a bloody maypole!"_

_Harry winced again. Damn Levi for being muggle... _

_"Ohhh..." Vernon smiled gleefully. "So he DOESN'T know about you and your freakish ways..." _

_'Shit...' Harry thought. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...' He looked up at his uncle with desperate eyes. "Please...don't...don't make me tell him...I can't...I can't lose him...PLEASE!" Tears were leaking from his eyes. He hadn't cried since Sirius died._

_Suddenly, Vernon wrenched Harry from Levi's grasp by his neck. "You WILL tell him..." Vernon snarled dangerously in his face. "I want him to know who you really are..." Spit was flung in Harry's face as he was shook. "...so that he'll see you for the freak you really are..."_

_Sobbing, Harry turned to his boyfriend. "I...Levi...please...I..." He couldn't. We wouldn't tell him...he didn't want to lose anyone else..._

_"Tell HIM BOY!" Vernon roared, shaking him harder by his neck. Slighly choking, Harry opened his eyes. "I...I'm...I'm a...I'm a wiz...wizard!" Harry half sobbed, half suttered out. _

_Levi turned shocked eyes to him. He was seriously joking...he must have been...but with the pained, desperate look Harry was giving him. He knew it was the truth. _

_"Please...don't leave me..." Harry whispered brokenly, the hurt of his heart showing on his face. "I can't loose anyone else...please..."_

_Levi gave him a look of sympathy. "Talk to me, Potter..." It took him a lot of strength to say that. "When your ready to speak the truth..." With that, he stomped out the door, but not without mouthing, "I'll. Be. Back." to Harry before he did so. _

_With a malicious glint in Vernon's eye, the whale of a man drug Harry up the stairs. "I'll show you real PAIN, boy..." He growled huskily in his ear and threw him on the bed before tearing off his trousers._

--

Harry woke up in a panic. He didn't know where he was. It deffinately wasn't the Gryffindor dormitory. Then he realized he was in a bed. Then, in a bed next to someone. And that someone was male.

Closing his eyes tight, Harry wrapped his arms protectivly around himself and burried his face in his knees. Waking up in a stranger's bed in a foreign room wasn't pleasent. Just then, the body next to his stirred. "Harry..." Someone whispered, and he realized it was his Potion's Teacher.

His head snapped up. "Snape!" He shouted, shocked. Seeing the man in such a vunerable state made Harry's heart clench. The man looked so innocent at that moment. His green silk pajamas wrinkled around his lean body, his face slightly flushed, his actually not-so-greasy hair messy and in his face. He suddenly felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world to be seeing Severus Snape like this.

As quickly as the feeling started bubbling in his chest, Harry squashed it just as fast. 'No...' He thought with resolve. He wasn't going to put his heart on the line again; wear it on his sleeve. Severus Snape was NOT the one he was going to let see him break.

"Your awake..." He whispered, and Harry nodded. Suddenly, he was pulled into an embrace. Sev...Snape was...was HUGGING him. "I'm so SORRY, Harry!"

Said wizard blinked in surprise. "What...why are you sorry...?" He whispered back. Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. It was gentle, sweet. Levi's kisses were boardering harsh and lustfull. They had never shared such a kiss as this. It was intensifying.

"You shouldn't have run away..." Severus whispered, his eyes catching Harry's. They were searching. Searching for something in the pools of melted Emerald.

"I'm sorry, Se...Severus..." Harry whispered, and kissed the black-eyed man passionately. Just then, it seemed that everything was right in the world again. There was no Voldemort threatening to kill them, no meddling Dumbledore...no homophobic muggles. Just them. The two men sitting right there in bed, vowing their love through a kiss, even though the two weren't quite ready to express it in words.

--

**A/N: **Yay! Longest chapter I've ever written! 3,151 words to be exact! To explain the title: **BREAK ME**: Sev makes Harry re-live a moment with Vernon about his first love when Vernon finds them kissing. **SHAKE ME**: Draco brings the thought to the surface when he shakes him like his uncle did.** LOVE ME**: Obviously: Sev and Harry get together! Sorry for the wait, I was in depresso _'miss my boyfriend I don't care about anything in the world'_ moods again. Ooh, and now I've desided I wanted to try fic-requests. So if you have any ideas for a one-shot, or multi-chaptered story, let me know in a review or PM (I prefer the review, I STILL have problems with PMing people) and I'll get to it. Dedicated to the plot creator, of course!! Ohh, now that the polls are over, I have another one! YAYS!

**--**

**Tell me, did anyone like the part of Harry and Levi? Here is the poll: Should I write a fanfic on the pairing?**

**_Yes_**

or

**_No_**


	7. 7: I Will Run To You

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **I am sooooo sorry for the long update! I was vacationing in Arkansas and Kansas City, and my gay ass laptop doesn't have wireless internet...But anyway, this is the chappie you have all been waiting for...RON, HERMIONE, and DRACO FIND OUT ABOUT SEV AND HARRY. Tee hee. Ooh! Just to let everyone know, I have desided that I WILL be writing a fic about Harry and Levi. Wee! I am currently working on chapter one. Aand...the fic will be publishly called: _Paper Flowers and Candy Clouds_. Don't ask about the title...it will be self-explained in the fic.

--

**Chapter Seven: I Will Run To You**

Harry couldn't believe it. Grinning like a wild man, he headed to his first class. He hadn't even returned to his dormitory that morning to shower. Severus allowed him to use his personal one. They were now a COUPLE after all. Sighing dreamily, he walked into Transfiguration with a sparkle in his eye.

He and Sev...he was surprised when they progressed last night. They made love. (**A/N: I am too lazy to write it all out. Once the story ends, I'll add a bonus lemon chappie.**)

Hermione was the first to notice his weird behavior. Harry was stairing into space. Usually this was a common act, but there was something else to it. When it was normal, he had a depressing air around him. But at the moment, he couldn't be happier. Ever since Levi had...

No. He wouldn't think about it. Not now, not now that he was finally happy.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. It was odd for her to speak in class, but she was slightly worried. Harry turned to look at the bushy-haired girl with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay...you seem to be acting weird..." Hermione eyed him skepticly when he blushed.

"Uh...No. Nothing is weird...There's just...I have something to tell you and Ron later..." He brushed the bangs out of his eyes and chewed on a hang nail in irritation.

"Oh, alright then Harry. How about after classes in the common room?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that's too public. Would you mind if we went to the Room of Requirement?"

"Really, Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Is it really that secretive?"

Harry nodded vehemently. "Yes, but I just have to say now...PLEASE don't tell anyone. Please..."

Hermione nodded back. "Of course! I would never tell anyone." Her voice slightly wavered, but Harry didn't notice. (-HINT-)  
"I have never said anything before." There it was again, that slight quiver in her voice. Again, it went un-noticed. "Why would I now?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione, your a great friend." Turning back to his book, the green-eyed wizard never saw the malicious glint in the young woman's chocolate brown eyes.

--

Severus sighed to himself. He never thought that he would have a night like he just had. Smiling to himself, he looked over at his broken bed-frame. They got just a BIT too carried away last night. He WAS a Death Eater after all. After they made love, Harry "accidentally" took one of his aphrodisac potions, and well...you can imagine what happened next.

Chuckling to himself, Severus showered and headed down to the Slytherin common rooms to fetch Draco. He knew he should talk to Harry first, but his godson diserved to know he was officially dating his young enemy.

Muttering the password, he entered the common room to find the blonde resting on the couch in front of the fire. He stalked up to the young Malfoy, his trade-mark robes billowing out behind him.

"Draco, I'd like to speak with you in my office please."

"Whatever for, Sev?" He asked in confusion. Severus just jerked his head toward the entrance.

"Please, I must inform you of something that has happened as of late." Only him would summarize mind-blowing sex with Harry Potter as such.

Draco nodded and stood, following his Godfather out of the common room and into his personal chambers, effectivly avoiding his bedroom.

"Draco, I'm going to be horribly blunt about this, so I would like you to have a seat on the couch please."

Fowning, he did so. "What is this about, Severus?" He asked, his voice slightly edgy. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"I have started a relationship with someone..." He started, but Draco cut him off.

"Really?" He asked grinning. "That's great! Who is he?"

Severus shook his head. "I was getting to that...however, he is in your grade..."

"Is he a Slytherin?" Draco questioned, curious. Severus shook his head, and the blonde looked put out.

"He's a Gryffindor."

He waited for his god-son to complain. When he didn't he continued on.

"I'm dating...um...how do I put this..." Severus ran his fingers through his hair in a distressed manor.

"Your dating Harry Potter, aren't you Sev?" Draco asked, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

Severus nodded, surprised. "About bloody time!" Draco shouted with a grin.

"You...aren't angry about this...at all?!" Severus gaped.

Draco shook his head with a smug grin. "We've been secret mates for a while now, Sev. I knew about his little infatuation with you."

"Oh." Was all Severus could muster.

--

Harry sighed nervously as he looked at two of his three best friends. Draco wasn't here, however. He hadn't need to be. He figured Severus would tell the blonde about the two of them.

"What's this about, mate?" Ron asked, bored and confused. Hermione remained silent, waiting for the black-haired boy to say what he wanted to.

"Well, I've started seeing someone..." He stuttered nervously.

"So that's what was up this morning in Trans!" Hermione giggled, hiding her obvious anxioty. "Well, go on, don't mind me!" She waved her hand dismissivly as normal, laughing quietly to herself.

"Well, you both know I'm gay..."

The two nodded.

"So I've been seeing a man..."

"Obviously," Ron drawled, immitating Severus pretty well.

"And he's a Slytherin..."

Ron nor Hermione seemed unabashed by this fact.

"And he's old enough to be my father..."

Hermione's eyes sparked in surprise. "Your dating Severus Snape?!"

Harry blushed a bright tomato red.

Ron didn't seem to care. "That's great that you found someone, mate!" He shouted, clopping him one on the back. Hermione was feuming.

"H-how...why...but...It's against the rules! It's sick! He-he's...ugh!! How-how c-COULD you, Hary?!" Hermione stuttered out through her rage.

Ron turned on her in an instant. "How dare you, Hermione! Say such a thing! You know Severus Snape and Harry are so much alike it isn't even funny. They are meant to be together!"

"He's old enough to be his...OUR father!!"

Harry felt the white-hot tears well up in his eyes. He never thought his best friend would turn on him like that. With a sob, ignoring the cry from Ron, he tore out of the Room of Requirement and down the hall toward Severus' rooms.

--

**A/N**: Well, there you have it guess. The official Good VS Bad: Hermione, Draco, and Ron. I hope it went to your liking. Anywho, it's 12 in the morning, and like I said, I got back from vacay today, so I'm wiped. Nighty-night!


	8. 8: The Betrayal

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Ohkay, when I uploaded the last chapter, I didn't expect everyone ganging up on me about Hermione being "good" then "bad." So, I'm going to leave a quick message to the following reviewers:

_Cerberuskillz, auroradlj, _and _jadedragon63 _(and any other reviewers asking about Hermione later on.)

_**MESSAGE:**_

_Yes. I know Hermione was all "good and happy" about Harry and Sev. Then there was the big change of how she freaked out over Sev and Harry getting together. You are all wondering why the hell she would do that, eh? Auroradlj, I do not need to re-read my own story. I know my plot and what happens in ALL of the chapters, including chapter seven. Everything about Hermione WILL be explained in THIS chapter. So stop your complaining._

ANYWAY. Now that THAT lovely message has been passed on, I would like to continue on to the chapter. I'm sorry if it seems short, but this is just explaining to all the annoying reviewers who keep commenting on Hermione.

--

**Chapter Eight: The Betrayal**

Harry couldn't believe it. He had thought Hermione had supported him in trying to win Severus' heart. Apparently, what he thought was wrong, yet again.

Wincing, the black-haired wizard rushed up to the painting that blocked the door to Sev's rooms. The grumpy looking man with a scraggle beard glared at him.

"_Pass_word...?" He moaned, straightening up and eyeing him.

Harry muttered a quick, "Amortentia," and waited patiently for the painting to swing open. Once it did, Harry whispered the next password to the heavy, black wood door. "Emerald."

With that, Harry was let into the cold quarters of Severus Snape. The elder wizard wasn't in his rooms, so Harry shivered and went into the bedroom. He crawled under the covers and curled up into a ball. Waiting for Severus to return, the green-eyed wizard allowed himself to fall asleep as rebel tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

--

Ron wipped around to face his now ex-girlfriend. "What the hell is the matter with you, Hermione?!" He snarled, glaring at her with heated eyes.

Hermione sniffed haughtly. "Nothing is the MATTER with me, Ronald. I am perfectly fine."

Ron growled. "No, you bloody well aren't! Why in Merilin's name did you say that to Harry?!"

"Because it's WRONG!" Hermione shrieked. "It's VILE. A teacher and a student, and two MALES to be exact. What Harry is, is a SIN against GOD!"

Ron couldn't help it. His eyes flashed red as he swung his fist. The hard knuckles collided swiftly with Hermione's nose.

"You bastard!" Hermione wailed, covering her bleeding and broken nose with her hands. "How dare you hit me!"

"How dare YOU say that about HARRY!" Ron shouted back. "I thought he was your FRIEND! I thought you supported Harry in EVERYTHING!!"

Hermione attempted sniffing again, but she only got blood stuck up her nose. "I was NEVER his friend, Ronald. Couldn't you tell ALL these YEARS that I have just been protending?"

Ron had never been so angry in his life. He was about to sock Hermione another one, but he resisted. "So..." He hissed. "You were only in it for the fame...?"

"Of course!" Hermione chuckled. "Who wouldn't want to be one of the best friends of Harry Potter?"

Ron was glaring harshly at her again. If looks could kill...

"And I never REALLY supported Harry in anything..." Hermione continued on. "I just ACTED, Ronald. I feigned it all. When Harry came to me for advise on Snape, I knew that the Potion's Master would NEVER take Harry in. It was all funny really, his 'secret' crush on Professor Snape. I spilled it to almost everyone!"

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He stormed over to his ex-girlfriend and grabbed her by her hair roughly. He pulled her face closer to his, twisting his hand so the roots of her hair would yank painfully.

"Don't you ever go near my best mate again, or you will suffer worse than Voldemort did." Ron whispered threateningly in her face, before shoving her hard on the ground. With one last accid-glare, Ron left Hermione alone in the Room of Requirement.

--

**A/N**: There. It was all explained. It was rather quick and to the point, buuut...I liked it none-the-less. R&R Please! I'd love to know how you feel about my story. :3


	9. 9: An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Eek! I'm SOOOO sorry guys!! My updating has gotten out of hand! High School is so much different than middle school, and I'm still transitioning... Well, I don't have school Monday for Labour Day, so hopefully I can get more than this chapter up, hopefully two more. Well, no more ramblings.

--

**Chapter Nine: An Unexpected Turn of Events**

When Severus returned to his chambers after a rather long and boring Hogwarts Staff meeting, he found Harry curled up in a ball in his bed. The young Gryffindor had the blankets cacooning him, scrunched tightly against his chest. There were semi-wet tear tracks running down his cheeks, and it was obvious that he cried himself to sleep.

A sharp pain stabbed at Sev's heart at the thought that his love could be hurt. '_Wait, LOVE?' _Severus thought to himself. He had never loved someone before and thought he never could. But as he gazed apon Harry, he slowly came to that he _was_ in fact in love with the green-eyed wizard.

Ignoring the constriction of his chest, Severus lent down to slowly wake up his "boyfriend."

"Harry, love." He whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. "Wake up. Are you alright?" In under two seconds, Harry had woken up and launched himself into Severus' arms, crying.

"Shhh..." Sev soothed him with gentle rocking motions, rubbing his back in circles. "It's alright, It's okay. What's wrong, love. You can tell me..."

Harry sniffled and rose his head from Sev's chest. "H-Hermion-ne ha-as jus-st been-n usin-ng me this w-wh-whole ti-ime! She n-never wan-nted to be my f-fr-r-iend. She just want-ted the fam-me!"

Severus couldn't believe it. If he wasn't comforting Harry right now, he would get that little bitch expelled.

After Harry had calmed down some, he looked back up at Severus curiously.

"Did you call me love?" He asked, remembering some things from when the older man woke him up. For the first time, he saw Severus blushed and nod his head.

"Wanna know something?" Harry asked, looking up through the curtain of hair that was blocking Sev's face from view. Severus looked up at him, telling Harry that indeed, he did "wanna know."

Harry tilted his face up and kissed him gently, relishing the moment. "I love you, too." He whispered against the elder wizard's pale lips.

Severus gasped, pulling back. "Really?" He whispered back, unsure. What if Harry was joking...? (This is only the 8th chapter after all!)

Harry grinned, nodding. "Of course, you great bat! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!" With that, he glomped his lover, furiously kissing him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making the two horny wizards jump. "Fuck!" Severus swore, gently pushing Harry off him and fixing his robes so that it hid his erection. Harry plucked the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around himself as he followed Severus out into the sitting room.

When Severus answered the door, Dumbledore was standing there with a tight expression on his face. "Harry, you'll have to come with me."

Hermione stepped out from behind the headmaster with a smug smirk on her face. Harry's eyes grew cold.

"What did you tell him you bitch!?" He shrieked, walking right up to Severus' side. Dumbledore's eyes softened as he glided over to the Gryffindor boy.

"Hermione has informed me of...of Severus raping you, Harry." He mumbled quietly, resting his old and bony hands on Harry's young shoulders.

Harry snarled, pulling out of the old man's reach. "That's a LIE headmaster! Hermione has just informed me that she's only been my friend for the fame!" Dumbledore's baby blue eyes widened in surprise. Turning to Hermione he asked in a low voice.

"Is that true...Miss Granger?"

Hermione glared at all three of them. "What thoes two fags are doing is WRONG! It's sick and disgusting and..." She was cut off by Severus, who silenced her with a spell and his own words.

"...I see why you came here crying Harry. I'm sorry for how this turned out..."

Harry shook his head. "This is for the best. But for the record, Dumbledore...Severus never raped me. It wouldn't have been rape if I liked it." He added with a cheekish grin.

Dumbledore chuckled and Hermione fled the room with a silent wail. Severus blushed again, but laughed softly.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Dumbledore annouced to them. "It's best you two get some SLEEP. I will send notice that Potions classes are canceled tomorrow, and Harry you are free from all classes as well."

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked warily. "I'm still in the same house as her, she could try and kill me in my sleep."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know she will be getting detentions for the rest of the school year until graduation, but, my boy, you do have a point. I'll talk to the Sorting Hat..."

"Why?" Severus inquired. He WAS curious as to why the headmaster would have to talk to the Sorting Hat.

"To ask if Harry here could have a resorting of course!" Dumbledore said with a cheery smile before exciting the room in a flourish of neon pick night-robes.

"A resorting? You could do that?" Harry asked, befuddled. Severus was confused as well. "I guess you can..." He mumbled.

Suddenly, a ringing went off in the other room.

Harry spun around, his eyes wide. That phone should have only rung for TWO reasons; which reason was it? Dropping the blanket, the emerald-eyed wizard raced into the bedroom, Severus hot on his tail.

He fished the phone from his jeans pocket and answered it, panting.

"Hello?"

"Harry, this is healer Fisher."

"Yes, yes. What is it...?"

"Harry..."

He couldn't breathe. Who was awake...? Was both of them awake...?

"Harry, Arabella is awake. She has woken up from her coma."

--

**A/N: **I bet you all are confused now! Muahahaha! Each and every one of you are like...'who the hell is arabella and what's with a coma?!' You'll find out next chappie. R&R please!!

I'll give you all big bear hugs and a giant m'n'm cookie.


	10. 10: Arabella

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Hello there, my faithful reviewers! I have 103 lovely reviews, and I'm glad to say that you all kick ass for reviewing this story. Now, there is one SPECIAL reviewer that I would like to mention and leave a nice little message to. So, here's to you, _WynterRavenheart! -_

_**You said MY stories suck?! Bitch, get a life. Your so life deprived that you flame other people's stories because yours aren't good enough for even the scum under my dog's shit! I've read a couple of your stories, you fucking hoe, and they are worse than my 6 year old sister can draw! Of course I make fucking mistakes, you loose pussied whore! I'm 14 years old, thank you very much! Mistakes add character! Are you perfect?! Do you ever make mistakes?! YES you apparently do because you can't even spell WINTER right you dumbass!! REAL PEOPLE MAKE FUCKING MISTAKES!! Are you a vembot you little slut? **_

_**FUCK YOU YOU WATERMELLON ASS!! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!**_

_**I fucking happen to fucking like this fucking story and I fucking worked really fucking hard on it! YES I fucking know I'm fucking cussing like a fucking sailor but you really fucking piss me off!**_ _**FUCK!**_

Now that is out of the way, I have a few other reviews (nicer ones) to mention. -smiles-

_IceprincessIsis3 - _You SERIOUSLY made my day when I read that! I couldn't stop smiling, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Here is the newest chapter, and I hope you like. :D

_animesnape21 - _Oh, god! Not fluffy! Here...have my m'n'm cookie! Have ALL my m'n'm cookies! -throws them at you-

_kouga's true love - _No, hun. Arabella is NOT Harry's sister. Harry doesn't have a sister, because his parents died before they could get it on like mad bunnies again. You will find out in this LOVELY chapter. (Hopefully.)

_All Tears Must Fall - _I've gotta say, you are probably my most faithful reader! You've stuck by me all nine horribly long chapters, and maybe with the more that are to come. But right off the bat, I cannot tell you who Arabella is. With the coma...it will also come out. Be patient, it will come soon.

--

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story IS probably going be like a soap opera, so if you don't like it, LIKE MS.GAY-ASS _WynterRavenheart, _STOP READING NOW.

Tee hee.

--

**Chapter Ten: Arabella**

Harry almost passed out cold. Thankfully, his knees only collapsed and he fell down onto the bed. His eyes were wide and he was probably hyperventalating. (Ha bitch! I spelled that wrong! -Nya!-)

"C-can I come get her?" He asked wearily, avoiding eye contact with Severus.

"Yes you can, actually. We gave her a look over when she woke up."

Harry's face lit up. "I'll be right there!" He shouted into the phone and hung up. With jerky movements, he downed his jeans and stuffed the cell in his pocket.

"Severus, can you apparate me to St. Mungos?"

"Only if you tell me what's going on." The pale man replied with a determined tone.

Harry sighed, turning to his boyfriend. "It's a long story, can it wait until we get Arabella?"

Severus stared long at hard at Harry, debating with himself if it could wait. "Fine!" He ground out, noticing Harry's pleading eyes. He gave the younger wizard a harsh kiss. "It's only because I love you and your eyes are too hard to resist."

Harry grinned and pinched Sev's butt, skipping out the door. He was in a great mood. Arabella has woken up!

(**A/N: **All of you are probably skimming through to find out who Arabella is, aren't you? Just read the damn chapter over when you do!) --

Severus snuck a greatful Harry past Hogwart's wards and apparated them to St. Mungos. The green-eyed wizard was just bouncing with anticipation. When they walked through the apparation doors, he saw Harry for two seconds before he was whizzing down the hallway.

"I ordered a special, private room for them." Harry told him before he rushed off, darting down the lenonium corridor, searching for Arabella.

Severus hustled to catch up. He didn't have quidditch player muscles or the bones of a 17-year-old boy. He was surprised when he found Harry waiting outside a room. There was a label next to the door on a plague. It read:

"_Levi Johnson  
Arabella Potter-Johnson  
Private Coma Center  
Ordered by: Mr. H. Potter"_ in white hospital-specialized letters. An odd sensation bubbled up in his stomach when he read the words: Potter-Johnson following Arabella.

Harry took a deep breath, pushing open the door. His eyes landed on Levi, who was hooked up to a bunch of machines, monitoring him. He seemed stable and with slightly sorrowed eyes, he turned to the next bed.

A little girl was nestled in the blankets, downed in a small-fitting hospital gown. A thumb was stuck in her mouth, using it for comfort. Her fair skin contrasted beautifully with her dark black hair, a Potter trait that would most likely never drop. Small ringlets framed her heart-shaped face, which she had inherited from Lily. Beautiful green-blue eyes were wide with wonder, her first thing being seen in this room. They sparkled when they saw Harry, obviously knowing her father on sight. Her hand dropped from her mouth and she gave them a big childish smile, raising her hands in the air.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he walked over and picked little Arabella up. He cooed at her, letting her take hold of his finger. He turned to Severus, both of the Potter's smiling.

"Sev, I want you to meet Arabella Lillian Potter-Johnson. She's my baby girl."

--

Once Harry had filed out some papers and had the doctor sign the release form for little Bella, the group of three returned to Severus' chambers. Severus Transfigured the hospital gown into pajamas and the two of them put her to sleep in Sev's bed.

After she was asleep, Severus dragged Harry out into the living room so they could talk.

"Explain." He demanded, placing his boyfriend on the couch. Usually, Harry wouldn't tolerate him, but as he failed to mention he had a daughter, he could see where Severus was coming from.

"Promise you will keep your cool and not yell first." Harry countered and Severus reluctantly agreed.

"Levi Johnson and I had a fling over the summer. We both cared for eachother, but with him knowing I was a wizard after a bad run-in with my uncle, he knew we couldn't stay together with me being gone in the wizarding world. It all changed when I got pregnant with little Bella. Male pregnancies are much shorter than a females, thus resulting in having a child over the summer. I knew I couldn't return to school, but I was fine with that. I half didn't want to go back anyway.

"When Levi was driving Arabella and I home from the hospital, we got into a reck. Both Levi and Bella went into a coma, leaving me alone. The phone that rang, I got porpously for the fact if either of them woke up, I would be alerted. Levi and I weren't together, but we would be there for eachother for Arabella. He was, hopefully is, dating another muggle boy. His name is...Ryan I believe. But that's beside the point. The point is, I had a child in a coma, along with her father and my ex-boyfriend and I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry."

Severus sighed, going over all that was said. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Harry for long. He just loved him too much. After the very awkward silence was over, (ABRAHAM LINCOLN!) Severus drew Harry into his arms. He gave him a long, sweet kiss, letting the younger wizard know all was forgiven.

"I love you too much to let this get in the way, Brat."

"I know, and I love you too much to let you stay mad at me, Git."

--

**A/N: **Whenever there is an awkward silence, do you think of Abraham Lincoln. If you don't, you sure will now! That's what happened to me, trust me. It's what happens. Well, there you have it. A nice, sweet, short chapter. (This probably sounds like the end of the fanfiction, but NO! No it is not! There is much more to come. I just need to figure out what should happen in what order.) Now, please R&R and I hope you liked the chapta!


	11. 11: A Get Together of Sorts

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **'Ello Thar! I've desided now would be a great time to update my story, don't you think? I've been real tired with schoolwork lately, so I'm sorry if the uploads are slow. -sheepish grin-

Well, I have more reviews to reply to, make sure you check them out, cause I could be talking to you!

_IceprincessIsis3 - _Thank you very much. That rant was done at 3 am, so you see where I'm coming from. lol. And you really did make my day! :D. Aww thanks! Big huggles for yooh! Here is the new chap!

_multicolouredeyes - _I cheered you up? There's no way! I've never heard that before. I'm happy that I could! :D -huggles-

_All Tears Must Fall - _Thank you! I've come to miss your reviews, as you have been with me most of the story, when I don't update too often. Of course, I've got to keep them interesting! ;P. That rant was my best yet! Thanks again, doll!

_T-TrainOrTurkeyT - _(Abraham Lincoln, Abraham Lincoln, Abraham Loncoln!) I've updated! I hope you didn't think of him that long! Yes, Harry has a little girl. Why? Because I wanted him to! :P You will find out what happens very soon.

--

**Chapter Eleven: A Get Together of Sorts**

The next day, Severus managed to get Ron and Draco bailed from class. Later in the afternoon, Harry was going for tea with the headmaster so he could get a resorting, and Sev would be watching little Arabella. The two thought it would be best if they introduced the younger wizard's daughter to the two they trusted most, besides Dumbledore of course. However, the old coot didn't need to know of her yet.

Harry was currently feeding her with an advanced baby bottle when there came a knock at the door. He pouted, knowing his daughter wasn't going to eat to her fill, while removing the bottle from her hungry lips. She whined and he patted her back til she burped.

"I'll go get her cleaned up real fast, mind letting them in?" Harry said over his shoulder, taking Arabella into the nursery, which was slowly transforming into a little girl's room. The girl gurgled happily, tugging at her father's air. A small squeal shot out when he tickled her.

"Shh! They'll here! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Sev hushed, sticking his head in the door to the room before letting Ron and Draco in.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco grinned, slapping Severus on the back. Ron shook hands with the pale man, smiling hestantly. He had never been in the Potions Master's private rooms before. Draco seemed unabashed and took a seat on the couch.

"So, Uncle Sev. Where is Harry?" Ron took a seat next to him, a little closer than friends should, Severus noticed. He looked at the two skeptically.

"We have something to tell you," He stated, and the two boys nodded.

"Yes, and us too."

Neither got to say more when Harry came into the room, holding something to his chest. "Guys," Harry started, sitting down next to Severus on the love seat. "I want you to meet someone. Ron, Draco, this is my daughter, Arabella."

Harry pulled the multicolored eyes girl from his body so his friends could see her properly. Her shoulder length black hair was combed neatly into small pigtails, which she pulled at everyonce in a while. Harry was meaning to have it cut soon, but was reluctant to do it because he knew how easily he could screw it up.

"You two had a kid?!" Draco shrieked, standing up. Ron blinked and staired into her eyes, his gaze solid.

"No, Drake. She's not Severus'." He then turned to her father, his best friend. "She's Levi's, isn't she?"

Harry nodded.

"In a coma too?"

He nodded again.

Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Wait!" Draco shouted, his arms flailing out, as if they would stop the entire conversation with just them. "Who the hell is LEVI and WHAT is going on?!"

Harry sighed as well, rocking Arabella in his arms. He repeated the story he told Severus to Ron and Draco, calmer than before.

When he was done, Draco smiled. "I'm happy she survived the crash, Har."

Harry smiled down at his little dark haired angel. "Me too..."

--

Around two'o'clock, Ron and Draco left. Harry was late, but he was sure the headmaster would understand. Hopefully. The green-eyed wizard handed his daughter over to his boyfriend.

"Take good care of Bella, Sev. I'm trusting you with this." He warned, eyes darkening slightly. Now that Arabella was in his care, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He cared about her and Sev the most, but it wouldn't stop an argument if something happened to his little angel.

"Don't worry, Harry. She'll be fine." He kissed him sweetly, like a married couple, and ushered him out the door. "Now go get your house changed." Sev remarked with a grin.

Harry left the confines of Severus' dungeons, taking a fast walk up to the Headmaster's office.

"Pumpkin Pasties," He drawled to the gargoyle blocking the staircase and it moved aside, speckles of dust flying in the air when it's stone joints ground together.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" He gasped, pushing open the door. He knew Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"That's quite alright Harry. Lemon drop? Tea?" Harry declined the tea but eagerly popped a lemony sweet into his mouth. He liked them almost as much as the headmaster. Dumbledore had giving him his very own tin for Christmas.

"Now, time to get you resorted. Please sit on the stool by my desk." Harry did as he was told, climbing up onto the small first year sorting stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head and he jumped when it started speaking inside his head.

_"Harry Potter, back again."_

_'Ah, yes, I am. For a resorting.'_

_"I could tell, young man. Now, would you like me to repeat myself from your first year, or just get on with it?"_

Harry snorted. _'Just get on with it, hat.'_

_"Everything is the same, except your Slytherin wit and cunning has far improved. I know exactly where you belong..._

"Slytherin!"

**--**

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was bland. There will be a more interesting chapter next time, please stay with me! R&R!! :P


	12. Filler Chapter: You Are WHAT With WHOM!

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Eek! I've forgotten to add what Ron and Draco had to say! I was so caught up with them meeting Arabella that I didn't remember to put it in! This is just a really really really short filler chapter. It doesn't count as a full chapter! Please R&R even tho, and chapter 12 shall be posted soon!

--

**Filler Chapter: You Are WHAT with WHOM?!**

Once Harry had left the headmaster's office with his new schedual and uniform, was cornered by Draco in the hallway.

"Hey, Harry." He said hestantly, blushing a little.

"Oh, heya Drake. What's up?" He noticed the awkward figiting that he was protraying. The blonde looked at the ground, heistant to speak. "Is everything alright?"

Harry shuffled his things in his arms, trying to get them into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, everything is okay...It's just...you left to quickly that Ron and I weren't able to tell you guys something..."  
He trailed off, biting his lower lip. It was obvious he was embaressed.

Harry laughed, patting his friend on the back. "Come on, Draco. Spit it out already!"

"Umm...you see...Ron and I..." He coughed, looking at his shoes and avoiding eye contact with Harry. "Ron and I are...we are kinda...dating now, you see..."

Harry's jaw dropped open. "You are WHAT with WHOM?!" He gasped, nearly dropping his books.

"I'm going out with Ron now, Harry." Draco stated with a little more confidence. It took his friend a little while longer to get over his shock. When he recovered, he was grinning.

"That's great! It's about time Ron found someone!" Draco cocked (hee hee.) his head to the side with a questioning gaze.

"He and Hermione weren't really a match made in heaven..." He snickered, remembering the look on her face when he relled at the buck-toothed bitch. That muggle-born whore made his blood boil.

"You think we're...you know...a good couple?" He asked, blushing again. Harry grinned again and smacked the blonde on the back.

"Of course!" He cheered. "Do you mind if I go tell Sev?"

Draco shook his head and Harry took off down the hallway shouting, "SEVERUS!" all the way.

--

**A/N: **Just thought it would be helpful if I put that in. R&R!!


	13. 12: Wrapped Around Their Fingers

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **Eek! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!! I have been kinda preoccupied lately. I have a new boyfriend, so we've been hanging out a lot. -sheepish smile- Sorry again!! I have a free Friday, so I'm updating! Sorry again and again!

--

_AnimeMandi22 - _No, no. There was nothing you missed. I guess you found out what was going on, but yeahh. The cliffy...idk. Lol. Just felt like putting one in. And the phone, it's in Harry's jeans pocket. He takes it everywhere, 'cause he didn't know when it might go off. I guess I just didn't put that in a chappie.

--

**Chapter Twelve: Wrapped Around Their Fingers**

"Harry, you cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I am!" Harry nodded his head up and down enthusiasticly. "I'm more than serious! I know this for a _fact_!"

Severus sighed, grabbing Harry's wrist. The young man was girpping his wrist tightly with his hand, cutting off the circulation to his own. He pried it off and laced their fingers together, all the while pulling Harry to his chest. "I'm afraid you are delusional, love. There can be no way, no possible way, that Draco _**Malfoy**_ and Ronald **_Weasly_**, are going out. None."

"Well," Harry began, pouting. "I guess then you just won't see reason. Draco told me himself."

Severus blinked at his lover with a questioning gaze. "Draco told you?"

Harry nodded again, this time slower. "Draco told me."

"Draco only lies when he has to..." Severus mumbled, trailing off.

"So you see my point!" Harry pulled out of Severus' arms, sitting up on his knees on the couch. "I'm telling you: THEY ARE GOING OUT!"

Severus sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. They are going out. I will agree as long as you stop that aggrivating screeching." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry grinned and kissed his boyfriend. The headed makeout session was going greatly until Arabella had woken up from her nap. She was in a fit, crying a little, but loudly, because neither her father or Severus was with her. It seemed she had taken to Harry's boyfriend nicely.

Harry sighed. "I'll get her. Oh, can we run by Levi's to get the stuff she needs? We'll also have to conjure up a new room for her."

Severus nodded, pushing Harry off his lap. He didn't know how the young man got there, but he wasn't complaining. "You go comfort her and then I'll get started on her room. I take it your able to apparate by yourself?"

Harry bit his lip. "I'll try..." He mumbled before heading into Severus' room to get his little Bella. He found her sitting up in bed, sniffling. Her cheeks and nose were tinted pink and her eyes were slightly puffy. Her lower lip quivered in the dim light. Harry lit up the scones with his wand, and Arabella's eyes widened with unshed tears when she saw her daddy. She whimpered, holding her arms up to be lifted.

"I'm here, baby..." Harry murmered, picking her up and cradling her to his chest. Arabella cooed, grabbing Harry's pinkie and stuffing it into her little mouth. Chuckling, he watched with facination as she curled herself up in his arms and fell asleep, with his little finger still inbetween her tiny lips. Harry felt his chest warm up, gazing down upon his daughter, a goofy smile on his face.

Thats how Severus found him. He was coming in to see if Harry needed any help, but it was quite the opposite. Harry seemed perfectly content with her in his arms. "Harry," He whispered, coming in the room. When his lover didn't hear him, Severus snuck in, creeping up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, causing the young Gryffindor to flinch.

"Hey, Sev, babe." Harry greeted in a whisper, leaning his head back and puckering his lips for a kiss. Severus complied without hesitation.

"Hey there. Why dont you take a nap, too. I can start the room and then we all can go and get 'Bella's things." He mumbled, kissing Harry's neck in between every few words. His hands massaged his belly and waist, making the green-eyed wizard to have a bobbing head and droopy eye-lids.

"Yeah..." He said breathily, carring Arabella over to the bed with dragging, heavy footsteps. Harry pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed and placed his daughter there, kicking off his shoes, and climbing in bed next to her. He removed his pinkie and kissed her cheek. "Night, Bells. Night Sev."

Severus walked over to his lover, tucking him in. He leaned down and bestowed him with a loving, passionate kiss. "Goodnight, Harry, love." He turned away from the sleeping Potters and dimmed the lighting in the room. With a light sigh, he walked over to the door, watching them over his shoulders. Before he closed the door, Severus stood in the door-way, gazing at them. He knew he prolly had a rather sappy expression on his face. He bit his lip, smiling. He hadn't known Harry long; he knew Arabella much shorter, but all he knew, was that the two of them had him wrapped around their fingers.

**--**

**A/N: **-sigh- I know, I'm horrible. But my computer was being a fuck-tard. I'm sorry.  
I hope you guys didn't have a riot or something.  
But anywho, this chapter kinda focused on Sev a bit. I was happy about that.  
Oh, and I know I've never mentioned this before, but they are on spring brake. Oops.

YES! I can drive. With a licenced driver in the passenger seat, but I can DRIVE! I took my test for my permit today and passed. Yay me.


	14. 13: Moving In

**Wanting Him**

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into.

**Summary:**Harry Potter wants Severus Snape, but doesn't think he could ever get him. Will one night locked in the Potion Master's personal lab make Harry think otherwise?

--

**A/N: **OMG I am sooooooo sorry for this long update! It was just i was really busy with school and drama and boys that I didnt have time to write! Its the summer now, so i plan on doing a LOT of writing! There aren't many chapters left on this story, Im sorry. But im starting a REALLY long one for you guys to enjoy, so the first chapter should be up in no time! [Btw, the story is called _Passion of the Snake_. Let me know if you want to know the plot :) ill send you a message.]

--

**Chapter Thirteen: Moving In**

Harry woke up to a tugging on his hair. Arabella was up on his pillow, his black locks twisted in her fingers and she was pulling. Hard. "Ow, Bella, let go!" He reached up and got her fingers out of his hair. "Let's go tell Sev we're awake."

Bella smiled at him as he picked her up and got out of bed. "Severus!" He called, walking out into the living room. Severus was sitting on the couch reading a book, a cup of tea sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He looked up when he heard his name, a smile brightening his face when he saw the two standing there.

"So, you two are awake now." Severus placed his book on the table and stood up to walk over to them. When he reached them, he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, bringing him in closer to give him a kiss. Arabella squirmed between them, not liking being squished. She whined, pushing at Sev's chest to move him.

"Oops, sorry." He moved back before leaning down to place a kiss on her head. Harry shifted her on his hip, laughing.

"Are you ready to go get her things?" He asked as Bella wiggled to get herself put on the floor. Harry let her down and watched as she ran over to the couch, preparing to sit on it. Severus wrapped his arms once again around Harry as the two watched the little girl struggle to get on the rather tall green leather couch. He couldn't help but smile. "I was thinking we would eat lunch and then go. Little Bella must be starving."

Harry nodded, kissing Severus' neck. "Have you made anything yet or do you want to call Dobby and see what he can get us?"

Severus sighed. "I'm not used to using muggle cooking equipment yet, so I think we should call Dobby." Harry nodded, looking at the empty carpet in front of him.

"Dobby?" He asked, and a loud crack sounded as the house elf apparated into the room. It frightened Arabella, and she sat there wide eyed as Dobby appeared out of no where. Severus went over and picked her up off the couch as Harry started talking to Dobby.

"Hello, Mister Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby help you?" The overactive elf had a huge smile on his face.

"It's just Harry, remember? Are you too busy to grab us some lunch from the kitchens?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is never too busy for you. What would you like?"

"Do you think you can get some sandwiches and chips? Ham for Arabella and Severus, and Turkey for me. You know how I like my sandwich."

Dobby nodded, his giant, bat like ears flapping. "That would be too easy, Dobby will be back very soon." Another loud crack sounded as the house elf left the room, and not even 10 seconds later did he appear again with the food.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said and smiled as he took the food from him.

"You're very welcome, mister Harry Potter sir!" Dobby gave Harry a big smile back before leaving the room.

"It's just Harry..." He said just a moment too late. With a sigh and shake of a head, Harry carried the tray of food and drinks into the kitchen, where Severus and Bella were already seated at the table.

"Let's eat." Harry grinned, sitting the tray down on the table.

--

After everyone had finished eating, Harry cleaned Arabella and changed her clothes before they headed off to go to Levi's house to get her things. Harry had an extra key just in case of emergencies, or Bella had waken up before Levi. What was now worrying Harry was if Levi woke up, would he want Bella staying at his muggle house, or with Harry at Hogwarts?

They were thoughts that needed to be shoved away, so Harry pushed them out of his mind and concentrated on getting everything that Bella needed. Once they got to the house, Harry set Bella down and told her to go pick out some of her favorite toys to bring with her. Harry and Severus followed her to her room to start packing clothes and other needed items.

Once they got everything they needed, Harry sat down on the sheet-stripped bed, exhausted. "I never knew a little girl could have so much stuff!" Harry sighed as Sev sat down next to him.

"And this is just a muggle girl, young witches have many more toys. Magical and non-magical." Harry groaned. "That would be soooooooooo much work!" He whined and Severus laughed, leaning over him to give him a kiss.

"Well, if we ever have a child together, he or she will be completely spoiled rotten, as Bella is going to be, and you know it."

Harry laughed, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes, I know."

The sound of little footsteps could be heard as Bella ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, landing on Harry. "Oof!" He gasped as air was knocked out of him at the sudden pressure on his stomach and chest. "Daddy!" She squealed happily.

Severus laughed, picking her up off Harry. "Come on Bells, lets go home and you can play with daddy and your toys there."

"Okay!" She squealed again and took off running down the hallway to the front door, waiting for Harry and Severus.

"Sev, she's killed me!" Harry gasped and Severus rolled his eyes, getting up off the bed. "Come on Harry, Arabella wants to go home." He left the room, and Harry who was lying on the bed holding his stomach.

"Thanks for leaving me to die!"

"Your welcome!"

**--**

**A/N: **I'm super sorry for how short the chapter is! I really am! My fingers just got really tired from lack of writting. The next chapter will be longer, promise!

please R&R!


	15. 14: How Time Flies

**Wanting Him**

**A/N: **Wanting Him is officially off hiatus! I've had the worse writer's block and I haven't updated anything for months and months, I just started getting back into the swing of things! I'm working on a ton of stories now and I love, love, love it! I have just updated _I Am Cut_ and started a new fanfiction called _I See You_ which is Snarry so please read them both a review! I would love you forever, just saying. Don't be mad at me for this chapter, I have completely lost the plot for this story so if anyone has any ideas please review them I would greatly appreciate it! Now, onward to the fic!

**Chapter Fourteen: How Time Flies**

Harry couldn't help but smile when a small figure with black curly locks threw herself at him and tackled him to the floor. Arabella had turned three this spring and Harry couldn't believe how fast time went by.

Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and had returned as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. At first it was almost impossible teaching his fellow students, but now they had learned that he was their Professor now, not their fellow student and they had to treat him as such.

Harry and Severus got married, and their wedding was beautiful. Ron was his best man, and Draco was Severus', and Dumbledore, of course, married them. All the Weasley's were their, and they took the knews of the two getting married quite well, to Harry's surprise.

Levi was still in a coma. The healers wanted to take him off the by-pass but Harry said no. He could still wake up. However, no one else thought so. Not even Arabella. Harry had told her that Levi was her real dad, not Severus, and that Levi was sleeping and might not wake up, and strangely Bella took the news well.

Harry and Severus had been talking about having their own child, now that Arabella was three and less of a handful, and had been trying to get pregnant.

And that's where we find Harry, sitting in the bathroom with his daughter on his lap, waiting for the results of his pregnancy test.

Madame Pompfrey had ordered a special paternity pregnancy test for male wizards for him to take, which wasn't much different than a female pregnancy test, but this test was magically able to tell if he was pregnant or not.

This their first official time trying to get pregnant. They had a scare a year ago, when Severus wasn't ready to become a real father just yet. Harry wasn't pregnant however, but now that they were trying, he was scared he wasn't. Severus was really looking forward to becoming a dad.

Because he was reminiscing, Harry didn't realize that Arabella had picked up his test from the counter. "Daddy?" She shook his shoulder, staring at the test with a frown. "What's a plus sign mean?"

"A plus sign?" Harry said, shocked. He took the test from his daughter's hands and saw that their was in fact a plus sign displayed.

"SEVERUS!" Harry yelled, wrapping his arm around his daughter and running out of the bathroom.

"SEVERUS I'M PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?" Severus came running into the room. "Are you sure?" Harry showed him the test with a grin. When Severus confirmed what Harry was saying was true, he pulled his husband into a searing kiss.

"I'm going to be a dad."

"But Papa, you already are a dad." Arabella pouted from the floor. "What's pregnant mean, anyway?"

Harry smiled, kneeling down to become eye-level with his daughter. "It means that you're going to become a big sister." He took Arabella's hand and placed it on his stomach. "You're baby brother or sister is in here."

Arabella's eyes grew wide and she lifted Harry's shirt up to inspect his stomach.

"There's a baby in there?" She gasped, poking her daddy's hard stomach.

"Yes, honey, there's a baby in there."

Arabella placed both her hands flat against his stomach, waiting for something to happen.

"The baby's not big enough to kick yet sweetheart." Severus placed his hand on Arabella's back, smiling at her. She smiled back up at Severus before looking at Harry.

"Daddy, can I name it?" She inquired with a hopeful smile. Both Harry and Severus burst out laughing, and Harry stood up with Arabella in his arms.

"You can help name it, honey." He kissed her nose. "That's what big sisters are for."

"I wanna name it Bob." She declared, and her two fathers started laughing again.

"Sorry honey, but we aren't going to name your baby brother or sister Bob." Arabella started to pout, but she couldn't stay mad for long because she started to yawn.

"Ohh, looks like it's time for bed for you." Severus chided, taking her from Harry's arms to hold her, and she snuggled into his chest, eyes drooping. "Let's put you to bed."

"But I'm not tired..." She mumbled sleepily, arms hanging limply by her sides.

"That I highly doubt," Harry chuckled, ruffling her bangs. "Time to sleep." He kissed her goodnight and let Severus do the honors of changing her into her pajamas and putting her to bed.

'I could get used to this,' Harry thought with a dreamy smile, rubbing his belly, as he watched Severus tuck their daughter in bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Blehhh. Sorry this is such a lame chapter. I figured I must end this story even though it's plot died. Once again, if anyone has any ideas to help keep this story going, please tell me! Reviews are loved.


End file.
